luz  de  dia
by alice0492
Summary: QUE  PASARIA SI ISABELLA HULLERA DE  FORKS POR  UNA  DE SILUCION  AMOROSA PERO AL CABO DE 4AÑOS SE BE OBLIGADA  A REGRESAR A  SU  HOJAR JUNTO CON  SU HERMANO EMMETT PERO  ELLOS  REGRESAN CON UNA  SORPRESA  PARA TODOS
1. Chapter 1

RECORDANDO EL PASADO

¡Emmett! Apresúrate que nos va a dejar el avión el salio corriendo de su recamara

Con su equipaje de pronto sentí unas manitas muy conocidas abrasando mi pierna muy fuerte

¿Mamy?

Si mi vida se quedo instante callado ¿crees que abuelita reene y abuelito Charley me quieran?

Yo y mi hermano emmett nos quedamos viendo por un instante los dos no sabíamos como iban a

Reaccionar nuestros padres cuando se enteraran que tenían un nieto de 4años de edad el era el motivo

De que yo ISABELA MARIE SWAN siguiera con mi vida después de enterar arme de que estaba embarazada decidí luchar por el pequeño que crecía en mi vientre ser fuerte a pesar del dolor en

Pensar que no iba a creser serca de su padre …

FLASH BACK

_Bella de verdad te vas a entregar hoy des pues del baile de graduación a Edward ¿?_

_Si estoy segura que ya es tiempo para mi primera ves chicas estoy a asustada _

_Creen que me va a doler mucho? Es k si no le gusto …._

_Mi amiga Alice ycasi cuñada me dice si no estas segura no lo hagas bella se que estas insegura _

_Por lo que fue mi hermano en el pasado pero el a cambiado _

_Mucho por ti ha de Jado de ser aquel chico presumido y pulga _

_Antes se la pasaba brincando de cama e cama el era un playboy pero me sor prende estos 2 años _

_K ustedes han estado saliendo por que el ya es otra persona hasta mis padres te lo_

_Agradecen por que de no ser por ti el ya hubiera matado a charléis de un ataque al corazón_

_Pero en fin te deseo toda la suerte del mundo esta noche por k para ti ba. Acer inolvidable_

_Si lo se Alice chicas apresúrense que los chicos se están volviendo locos de k no bajan_

_Nos dijo esme la mama de Alice gracias esme en seguida bajamos nos apresuramos a bajar de_

_La habitación de Alice y hay estaba mi perfecto dios griego esperando por mi _

_Pero como todo se rompió mi burbuja personal cuando la risa de mi hermano emmett_

_Inundo toda la habitación jajajajajajajajaja hermano recoge tu mandíbula dijo emmett a Edward _

_Yo de inmediato me sonroje de pronto un golpe inundó la habitación se escucho un auchhhh_

_Bebe por k me golpeas le dijo emmett a rose para ver si eso te enseña a no meterte _

_Con las personas des pues de ese disidente esme se volvía loca por tomar nos fotos del baile de graduación los k nos graduábamos este año eran Alice ,Edward y yo por que emmett ,rose y_

_Su gemelo hermano Jasper y novio de Alice se graduaron el año pasado OK dijo esme _

_Acomódense para las fotos todos pusimos nuestra mejor cara de felicidad des pues de las fotos_

_Nos subimos Alos coches emmett con rose se fueron en su jeep rojo, Alice y Jaspers fueron en su convertible amarillo y yo y Edward en su bebe el un hermoso volvo plateado al llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela todos nos esperamos para entrar todos juntos cuando entramos pude k ver que la mayoría de las chicas se nos quedaban viendo ami a rose y a Alice con odio_

_Por que nosotros teníamos a los chicos mas guapos de la escuela como novios y pareja_

_Con Edward bailamos casi toda la noche cuando vimos que mi hermano estaba demasiado ocupado_

_Devorándose a rose nos escapamos y nos fuimos a una cabaña cerca de su casa de Edward_

_Al otro lado del rio cuando llegamos hay Edward me dijo que era la persona mas hermosa y_

_Que me amaba mas a que a su propia vida cuando entramos casi meda un ataque_

_Estaba todo decorado con velas aromáticas y había un camino de pétalos de rosa y de pronto sentí que me abrazaba por la espalda yo me estremesi senticomo temblaba mi cuerpo en su a garre el se paso enfernte de mi estudio mi cara por unmiuto y me susurro al oido lo mucho k ma amaba yo podia ver k era verdad lo k me esta ba diciendo en sus ojos se be ia la verdad el seria incapas de en gañarme de pronto me susurro al oido k si no estaba segura que el podia esperar hasta k estubiera lista pero yo sabai qie lla estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso de mi vida asi k le dijek si estaba lista el me miro y asiento con la cabesa me enpeso a des abrochar el vestido y se desiso de el yo con mis manos torpes empese a desabotonar su camisa y cuando al fin termine de des a botonar su camisa senti que el fue dejando muchos besos mojados pormi mandibula luejo por mi cuello y asi se fue deslisando has ta mis pechos le ayude a desasernos de mi sosten yo como reflejo coloque mis manos como tapandome mis pachos elsostubo mis muñecas i medijoqueno tubiera varguensa que era yo hermosa y que teniamis cenos perfectos lo obedesi y me desta pe senti una descarga de adrenalina rrecorrer mi cuerpo cuando senti que el chupaba y succionaba uno de mis pezones ycon su otra mano jugaba con miotro pezon sentia que algo se quemaba dentro de mi luego fue desendiendo hasta llegar amis pantis que lla estaban supermojados por la exitacion que este hombre me asia sentir el se dio cuenta y me quito mis p0antis con mucho cuidado y el se des iso de su pantalony su boxer cuan rrecorri con lamira todo su cuerpo el es el ser mas perfecto del mundo tenia un cuerpo de dios pero cuando mimirada llego hasta su cadera bajamis ojos se a brieron comoplatos por k su miembro era grandisimo cuando lo bi no pude negar que me entro un miedo por que la verdadno sabiasi me iba a entrar o ono pero el se empeso a reir yme veia con elceño fruncido y me dijo ves algo que te guste llo me sonroje hasta no poder creo que en ese instante esta descubriendo nuevos rojos en mi cara el se ajacho asiami ime dijo que me dejara llevar k no doleriamucho el empeso a vesarme con pasion y amor conternura empeso a carisiarme como nunca lo abia hecho y como dijo el me deje levar hasta k senti como algo dentro demi se rompia no pude aguantarmas i deje escapar un pequeño grito que el amortiguo con un beso beso toda mi cara por que se em escaparon unas pequeñas lagrimas y despueslos dos fuimos juntos hasta el cielo y regresamos los dosllegamos al mismo tiempo anuestro orgasmos y con un TE AMO nos juramos amor para siempre..._

_FIN DELFLASHH BACK_

bella bellita tierra llamando a isabella

lla emmett lla te escuche estaba recordando nuestro pasado ...

**hola espero k les guste esmi primer fic dejen sus comentarios si les gusta para que siga escribendo ok el proximo capi lo tengo para el sabado ok**

**hasta luego se los agradesco espero que LES GUSTE DE VERDAD DEJEN SUS COMENTAROOS BAYYYYYYYYYYY**


	2. Chapter 2

EMMETT POV...

mi hermana ha sufrido mucho des de que dejamos forks parese que el pasado nunca la dejara empas pero ella sabemuy bien que me tiene ami para

lo que ella nesesite me siento muy orgullosos de ella lla que ella con mi alluda ha salido ha delante ahora lo que me tiene preocupado es que como

ban a reacionar todos cuando regresemos a forks mis padres no saben de la existencia de anthoy mi pequeño sobrino siempre que mis papas nos venian a

visitar ella se iba a un departamento por k no querian que se enteraran pero ahora con esto nuestro padre tuvo un accidente

alpareser le dispararon y tenemos que regresar lomas rapido posible

mi hermana se graduo con onores me pediatra y yo soy medico sirujano ...

BELLA POV...

al pareser mihermano esta muy metido en sus pensamientos hasme caso osito que lla es hora de irnos

lla se hermana bamonos que las maletas lla estan en el taxi ook bamonos caminamos fuera de la casa i la serramos no la bamos a vender

por k llo por mi parte cuando sepa que charley lla estamejor me pienso regresar por que a qui llo lla tengo una vida

hecha a la do de mi hijo anthony emmett como crees que lo tomen reene y charley cuando se enteren de que son abuelos la verdad bellita no se

pero yo creo que cuando vean lo van a amar mas de lo que teimaginas oyes bella hablando de otra cosa como bas a esconder a anthony de los cullen

sabes que el pueblo es chico

y hay todo se sabe lla lo se emmett por eso pienso regresarme luego antes de que se enteren

no quiero que el se llegue a enterar de que es su hijo pero me ba a doler mucho no poder platicar con alice y con esme y carlies los quiero mucho

pero que puedo haser

lla llegamos al aeropuerto bamos que el abion no tarda en salir ok alludame con anthony que pesa mucho lla abordamos el abion y nos quedamos dormidos en el biaje

si no que me desperto el sonido que ase cuando ba a terrisar saliendo ala

sala de espera le dije a emmett que tenia mucho miedo emmett no se que boy a aser si reene nos rechasa lla calmate bellita no los ban a rechasar lo que si es que te prepares para las preguntas de reene de quien es el padre emmett dime la verdad apoco es tan obio quien es el padre?

bellita de verdad quieres saver mi opinion si emmett pues hermana lamento desilucionarte pero si se parese mucho al papa es como

dosgotas de agua identicos de pronto senti como alguien se abalansaba ensima demi

hijaaaaaaaaaaaaaa mi vida 4 años sinverte estasmuy hermosa reene estaba llorando hay mama esmuy poco el tiempo

de pronto se volteo a ver a emmett y a reene se desmayo genial le dije a emmett que le empieso asobar y a echar un poco de agua

has ta que reacciono

emmett de quien es ese bebe tan hermoso no me dijas que es tuyo emmett swan soy muyjoven para ser abuela tu tienes solo 23años y con un hijo ere sundesastre

jmmmmmmmmmmmmm me alare la garganta mama ese bebeno es de emmett es mi hijo...

HOLA ESPERO QUE LES SIGA AGRADANDO MIHISTORIA ESPERO Y OPINENMUGUSTA CUANDO ALGUIEN OPINA OKADIOS UQE PASARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	3. Chapter 3

**EXPLICASIONES?**

BELLA POV…

Des pues de haberle dicho que Anthony era su nieto ella reene se puso más blanca

Que la cal reene te sientes bien de pronto bi. Como se abalanzaba Amis brazos

Diciéndome que no lo podía creer que fuera abuela tan joven de pronto unos sollozos me

Hicieron voltear era mi pequeño Anthony que estaba llorando lo tome en mis brazos

Y se lo presente e reene el es Anthony reene abrió los ojos como platos Isabela

Este niño se párese mucho a y en eso mi otro ángel me salvo mama ya me quiero ir

Tengo mucha hambre dijo emmett OK vámonos dijo reene pero ISABELLA MARIE SWAN tienes

Muchas explicaciones que darme señorita…..

Llegando ala caza no podía creer lo que miraba estaba frente ala puerta estaba una rubia

Despampanante cuerpo de TOP model tenia unos ojos azules de pronto cuando me

Baje del taxi con reene y emmett ..

Emmett llevaba a Anthony en sus brazos porque se había quedado dormido sentí

Como un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y en ese instante sentí que esos ojos azules me

Miraban con celos ,odio y rabia de pronto se escucho que esa mujer grito …..

EMMETT POV…

**EMMETT SWAN** date por muerto has ta. cuando pensabas decirme que eras casado

Desgraciado me decía mi hermosa rose yo me congele en la entrada no sabia que Hacer

ROSALIE PPOV….

Yo me había parado muy temprano ya que reene me había avisado que hoy llagaba

Mi osito y que traía una sorpresa con el cual fue mi sorpresa que se bajo de un taxi con un

Niño en brazos seguido de su mama y de una joven castaña hermosa en ese momento de ver esa

Imagen mimudo se me vino enzima y mil preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza ¿reene haría esto al

Propósito? ¿Jugo con mijo cuando me pidió matrimonio? ¿Ella era su mujer? ¿el será

Su hijo? De repente estalle hile dije muchas cosas a emmett y reene y la otra mujer y emmett se

Me quedaron viendo con ojos de platos yoya no tenia nada que Acer

Hay así queme Gor recogí la poca dignidad que me quedaba i me fui pero sin antes

De aventarle ala cara su anillo de compromiso y me fui para la casa de mi mejor amiga

Alice…..

BELLA POV….

Después de ver aquel arranque de celos entramos ala casa emmett fue y acostó

Ami bebe en mi cuarto el venia bajando las escaleras i me dijo que luego regresaba

Que tenía que arreglar un asunto yo le pedí que no le dijera a rose quien era el

Solo asintió y se fue entonces cuando ll olla Daba todo por terminado mi madre

A bordo el tema de mi hijo entonces le empecé a explicar comose dieron las cosas…

**FLASH BACK….**

_Pasaron 4 semanas des de que hice el amor con Edward y des de hay empezamos a tener_

_Vida activa pero des de ase unos días atrás no me he sentido_

_Muy bien he te nido vómitos, mareos y nauseas pero no les prestaba mucha atención _

_Hoy iría a ver a Edward des pues de que el terminara de dar clases de piano _

_El ama la música y por eso da clases de piano _

_Llegue a su casa y me fue extraño no escuchar la música de piano así que em encamine hacia_

_La entrada y estaba la puerta entre abierta se me izó extraño de que estuviera entre abierta_

_Camine hacia la sala no había nadie así que de sidi encaminarme Asia las escaleras sino cuando _

_De repente escuche un __**hummm... Eddie mas fuerte**__ en eso me estremecí y corrí escaleras arriba_

_Y lo que bi. Jamás lo pude olvidar era __**TANIA **__arriba de Edward asiendo el amor _

_Yo no se d e don de saque fuerzas y Salí corriendo de hay cuando llegue ami casa _

_Redije Amis papas que me iría con emmett a estudiar a Inglaterra con el y ellos no me cuestionaron_

_Solo asintieron con la cabeza y alotro DIA salimibuelo me fui Sin des pedirme de Alice de rose o Jasper_

_Solo me fui para olvidarme de el pero quien diría que dentro de mí llevaba un recuerdo de el _

_Me di cuenta que yo estaba embarazada ya que Avia pasado 2 meses…._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Cuando termine de contarle esto a reene no dijo nada solo me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mi

Por ser padre y madre y por ser quien soy ahora soy pediatra y eso me asia sentir orgullosa

Pero reene dijo bella descansa que mañana iremos a ver a tu padre al hospital y alla te encontraras

Con Edward y charléis solo asenti y sube a mi habitación don de me esperaba mi bebe

**CUENTENME SI LES BAS GUSTANDO EL RUMBO QUE BA AGARRANDO LA**

**HISTORIA O NO COMENTE PARA QUE PUEDA PRO SE GUIER OK**


End file.
